This invention relates to a beverage container assembly, particularly a beverage container assembly that can be attached to person's clothing for ready access when the person wishes to consume the contained beverage. The beverage container assembly would be especially useful to outdoorsmen, hikers, skiers and others who wish to keep a beverage container handy while moving from place to place on foot.